


O, Be Mine

by vivilove



Series: Valentine Moments [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Orgasm, Take Charge Sansa, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wingman/gal Margaery, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa has enlisted help from her friend, Margaery, to get her some 'alone time' with her boyfriend, Jon Snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear me, I was rolling my eyes and laughing to myself to remember the awkwardness of being this age and...well, never mind!

The Tyrell’s three story house was pretty grand in Sansa Stark’s opinion but she especially like the basement where she’d hang out with Margaery whenever she was invited over. They’d been friends since they’d met at Castle Black Junior High in 6th grade and had had dozens of sleepovers since then. The basement had a nice living room type area with leather furniture and a fireplace. There was also a large, fancy bar area with a fridge that was always stocked with sodas and there was a pool table as well. The basement also held Margaery’s older brother, Loras’s, bedroom and a bathroom. Loras had started college back in the fall though just as the girls had started attending Winterfell High School.

Jon Snow had never been to the Tyrell’s large, fancy house before and Sansa could sense his feelings of uncertainty as Mom drove them through the neighborhood filled with McMansions. Margaery was nice and Jon didn’t mind that they enjoyed spending time together but she knew he’d kind of been hoping to just spend this night alone with her...or at least as alone as two kids without driver’s licenses could get. It was Valentine’s night and Sansa told Jon that Margaery was having a Valentine’s party in her parents’ basement and had begged Sansa to come and bring Jon. Sansa had been excited to go and Jon had a hard time saying no to anything Sansa wanted.

They’d been sweethearts (as her mom would call them in a tone that made Sansa cringe with embarrassment) for a few years but they’d only officially been dating for a few months now. Dad had finally said it was okay for her to start ‘dating’ and Jon was the only boy Sansa wanted to date. But without wheels, their dating involved his mom or her mom (usually her mom) dropping them off at a movie or the mall and picking them up again. It also included some passionate kissing whenever they could get more than a minute alone together…which wasn’t all that often. So, they mostly held hands and shared chaste kisses since one of her four siblings almost always seemed to be around. Jon’s mom had figured out pretty quickly that her son was in love with his pretty neighbor/childhood friend and she had laid down the law around the time he turned 14 about him not bringing Sansa over to his house when she was at work. And if they thought they might get away with that occasionally without Ms. Snow knowing, there was Robb, her older brother, to contend with. He considered his role as Sansa’s personal protector more important even than his role as Jon’s best friend and, if he saw them heading from the bus to Jon’s empty house, he immediately called them out. It infuriated Sansa to no end but Jon never raised an objection.

It had been nine years since she’d first realized that Jon Snow was the boy she wanted to marry, when he’d come to her ballet recital on Valentine’s Day and saved the day when Arya had started fussing by giving her his sucker to keep her quiet. It had been five years since Sansa had asked Jon to be her Valentine with an anonymous note she’d stuck in her brother’s lunchbox knowing that he always sat with Jon. Three years ago, they’d kissed for the first time on Valentine’s Day. Most kids preferred Christmas or Halloween but this was truly her favorite holiday and Jon was the reason why.

And this year, Sansa was planning a little Valentine’s surprise for Jon. She was 14 and he was 15 and Sansa was ready to do more than kissing this year. Kissing with tongue was as far as the physical side of things had gone between them. Sansa had been okay with that up until now and Jon had said he was, too. But Margaery and Sansa had had a rather lengthy discussion about other things they could do together during their last sleepover besides going all the way. Sansa knew she wasn’t ready for that step yet. So, Margaery had cooked up this party purely for the sake of giving her friend and her friend’s boyfriend a little alone time.

When Jon and Sansa made their way downstairs to the basement, there was already about 25 kids from school there. There were three other couples, the rest were unattached and there was a 2 to 1 ratio of girls to boys. A Maroon 5 song was blaring and the TV was on. Two boys were playing pool and half a dozen girls were sitting at the bar sipping sodas and laughing loudly together. Mrs. Tyrell was setting up chips and dips, cookies and sodas before she eagerly retreated upstairs away from the kids and all their racket.

Not long after Mrs. Tyrell’s exit, the lights got dimmed and the music got turned down a bit. Jon and Sansa settled down on the couch to watch some TV. Jon was very sweet but he could be shy, especially in new situations and around people he didn’t know well. He had just grabbed a soda and started to relax enough to put his hand on her knee when Margaery came over and plopped down between them. Jon quickly moved his hand so it didn’t end up trapped under Margaery’s butt and nearly spilled his soda.

“You’re up, lovebirds,” she whispered to them with a big smile.

Sansa was immediately blushing and Jon just looked confused. _I really should’ve said something first,_ Sansa thought too late. She just hadn’t been sure how to broach the topic. _I’m crazy about you and my friend and I concocted this party as a way to get you to put your hands all over me while you kiss me till I’m dizzy_. She hadn’t meant for Margaery to suggest this quite so soon tonight…or so bluntly.

“Come on…what are you waiting for? Cella and Trystane are already asking and I shot them down for you and Jon. I said no way was anyone going to use Loras’s room like that…not that he’d care. He’d probably be delighted to think someone was about to get…”

“Margaery!” Sansa hissed.

Sansa looked over to where Myrcella Baratheon and Trystane Martell were sitting on the loveseat and apparently trying to swallow each other’s tongues. She was in his lap and his hands were between her knees while she had her hands threaded through his hair.

“Um…what are you talking about Margaery?” Jon asked.

“You didn’t tell him? Gods, Sansa!” Margaery said with an exasperated eye roll.

Now Jon’s cheeks had turned a bit pink. Sansa could only imagine how brightly hers were flaming. She glanced away from Jon which only made matters worse because she could now see Trystane’s hand slipping up Cella’s sweater. She turned back and took Jon’s hand.

“Distraction, Marg,” Sansa whispered.

“Oh…right! Everyone!” she said clapping loudly and walking to the snack table. “Come have some cookies or something. Um, wow…Tommen! Look at you with that cue stick. Who knew you were such pool shark?”

“Uh…Jon. Come here,” she said dragging him down the hall to Loras’s empty bedroom while everyone was listening to Margaery ramble. _I owe you, Marg_.

Once inside, she turned on the overhead light. They both started to squint after the dimness in the rest of the basement. “Sorry!” she squeaked as she flipped it back off and stumbled over to turn on the lamp by the bed.

“What’s all this, Sansa?” he asked, clearly trying to put the pieces together.

“This is Loras’s room. He likes Ricky Martin as you can see by the posters.”

“Sansa…”

“Um…can you lock the door?” Jon walked over and locked the door.

He put his hands in his pockets and gave her that look…the look that let her know he wanted a straight answer.

“I told Margaery how we never have any time alone together and she suggested having this party as a chance for us to…”

“Be alone?” he asked, looking part intrigued and part nervous. She nodded and he then asked, “And you agreed?”

“I did.”

“Oh,” he said as a big grin started spreading across his face. “So, what did you want to do then?”

“Well…I’m not ready for…I’m not ready to have sex yet. I’m sorry but I’m…”

“Okay,” he said not needing any excuses or reasons to be given.

_Just ‘okay.’_

_Not ‘why not?’_

_Not ‘well, when do you think you’ll be ready?’_

_Not ‘but this is a golden opportunity.’_

_Not ‘good cause I’m actually turned on by these Ricky Martin posters.’_

_Just ‘okay.’_

It was yet another reason she loved him. There was no pressure from Jon to do things she didn’t want to do…ever.

She sat down on the bed and gestured for him to join her. He sat down and nudged her shoulder in the same way he’d done since they were little kids. He had always made her feel comfortable and safe. Then, he ran a hand through that curly, dark hair of his and Sansa felt that stirring that only Jon could ignite. He looked around the room before speaking again.

“So, what _do_ you want to do?”

“I thought it’d be nice to make out somewhere without worrying about Robb, our parents or the movie usher trying to bust us.”

“Okay…” he started to say.

She didn’t really give him a chance to finish before she pounced on him. Sansa usually let him initiate the kissing but not tonight. Tonight, she wanted him to know that he was who she desired even if her desires were still more PG-13 than R. She kissed him passionately and, as her tongue slid into his mouth, she was rewarded with a desperate sounding gasp from Jon.

As their tongues waged a small battle for dominance, she moved a hand on his knee and slid it upward. Just as she was approaching her destination, she felt his hand clamp down on top of hers and he pulled back. His eyes were wide and dark but there was curiosity mixed with the desire. He wanted to know what exactly she was up to.

“Jon…put your hands on me,” she said breathlessly as she flitted her eyes downward towards her breasts that had developed quite a bit over the last year.

He literally gulped then and Sansa thought it was the most endearing thing she’d ever witnessed. He wiped his hands on his jeans and then moved them to her waist, beneath her sweater. They started kissing again and this time, when her hand drifted back up his leg, he didn’t stop her. In fact, the sound he made then (half whimper, half moan) prompted Sansa to apply some pressure to the hardness she could feel through his jeans now.

While she rubbed her hand across his length and kept kissing him, his hands were busy, too. They’d drifted up to her breasts and she could feel their warmth through her white cotton bra with the sweetheart rose embroidered in the middle of it between her breasts. She let out her own little moan then and felt the sudden desire to rub her legs together. When she did though, the friction only increased the budding tension there.

Jon’s breath was hot in her ear when he asked, “Is this alright, Sansa?”

She wanted to tell him that everything about this was alright at the moment but she was nearly incoherent from the aching feeling that was thrumming through her body now, especially down low between her legs.

“Uh-mmm…more,” she answered. “Put your…under by bra…” she panted.

He fumbled with the strap and then when he tried raising the cup from below his nail grazed her and she winced.

"Sorry! Gods!” he cried.

“Here,” she said, not wanting him to be discouraged now. She moved her hand off of him for a minute and guided his to the clasp between her breasts where the little flower was. It took him several seconds but when Sansa felt the clasp give and he was putting his hand directly on her bare breast beneath her sweater, his groan made her feel like the sexist woman in the world. “Put the other hand on me…like I’m doing to you,” she said next.

His brown eyes widened again and his breath caught for a moment before one hand slid out from under her sweater and down to her hip. He started to cup her over her skirt and she shook her head at him.

“No…under it,” she breathed into the side of his face.

“Oh shit…Sansa,” he nearly whined when he lifted her skirt.

He’d caught a glimpse of her bright pink panties with the white hearts on them that said ‘Be Mine’. His hand slid up her thigh and cupped her over her panties. His hand was warm and a bit sweaty now. The pressure of his hand through her underwear was wonderful but she wanted more…she wanted to move against his hand. Her cheeks flamed at the thought and all the while, she was still rubbing him through his jeans. He was biting his lip so hard she thought he might draw blood so she started kissing him again. As one hand continued to cup her sex, the other was squeezing her breast gently and rubbing his thumb across her nipple. She felt it harden and they both sucked in their breath.

“Yes, Jon…gods, like that…”

“Sansa,” he cried, “I want to come…would you touch me without my jeans in the way?”

She helped him unzip his jeans and slide them down his hips just enough. Her eyes were wide seeing this much of him…at least through his underwear. His cock was stiff against his black boxer briefs and there was a touch of wetness where the head was bulging against the fabric. Somehow, Sansa didn’t think he was about to pee himself though as her own panties were getting a bit wet from the sensation of his hand rubbing against her.

Desire and instinct took over then and Sansa pushed him down on the bed. They fumbled with her skirt a bit to push it up to her hips as she straddled his lap and his hardness.

“Ohhh,” she cried moved against him and started getting just the right pressure that she was longing for.

“Uhhh…tell me you’re mine, Sansa,” he growled as he put his hands on her hips and started bucking up against her as they moved in sync.

“Ahhh…I’m yours,” she purred. “And you’re mine…gods...”

When Sansa stilled for a minute, she elicited the most pitiful sound from Jon. Through a feat of sheer acrobatics, she managed to pull her bra off without removing her sweater. She grinned at the look of pure rapture on his face when she started rocking her hips again.

“I’m all yours,” he choked out then as he moved his hands back up under the sweater to touch her bare breasts some more. “And you’re all mine.”

The tension teeming through her loins now was almost unbearable. It was a delightful kind of agony promising something exceptionally sweet at the end. Her panties and his briefs were thin barriers between them that didn’t seem like barriers at all.

“I love you,” he said.

Sansa looked down to see his eyes on hers. They already knew what they felt for each other. They’d known it for years but this was different. They were moving past holding hands and chaste kisses and sharing suckers and heart-shaped cookies. They didn’t have to do these things tonight to be deeper in love but they both wanted to do them. Their love was maturing just as their bodies were and tonight their bodies wanted to chase these new things together.

“I love you, too,” she said.

Her orgasm came on her suddenly then…or maybe not so suddenly. It had been there, brimming at the surface since she’d started touching him…since they’d started kissing…maybe since he’d sat down next to her on the bed. She cried out quietly into his neck when she came…the white stars exploding behind her eyelids as her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ and her hips stuttered in their rhythm. His own was not far behind. She felt his hands slide from her breasts to her hips and pull her more firmly against him as he thrust his pelvis a few more times before he cried out her name.

“Sansa…oh, baby…uughnnn,” he said with his mouth forming its own ‘o’ in his ecstasy. A minute later he let out a frustrated sound. “Shit…I just…dammit,” he sighed as she felt the wetness seeping through his underwear against her belly.

“It’s alright,” she said, pillowing her head on his chest.

He laughed and said, “That’s easy for you to say. Your panties aren’t a mess.”

“Oh no?” she asked as she moved one of his hands off her back and sat up. She pulled his hand between them so he could feel her wetness through the cotton.

“Gods…Sansa…that was…,” he started to say as he started to grin at her.

“So, are you glad we came to the party now?” she asked with a raised eye brow.

He nodded a ridiculous amount of times before he caught himself and started chuckling.

“Oh, yes…I’m glad we came…to the party,” he said with a smirk that had her laughing, too. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sweetheart.”

“Same to you, my love.”


End file.
